Stuck
by JustTamm
Summary: Angel gets stuck


_**A/N:**_ I have another fic for you all. I think it sucks, but that's just me. Please read and let me know what you think.

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing, but this random plot.

* * *

"Dammit, I have to get this off before Mimi comes over." Angel tugged again. "What the hell am I gonna do? This is so hard. I can't believe I can't get this off. And I can't believe I'm taking out loud to myself." Sweat broke out on her forehead and she could just imagine what Mimi would say if she could see her now. _No, don't even think about it. It's too horrible. Maybe soap will work_, she thought. 

Collins could hear Angel cursing to herself as he walked through the door. He went into the bathroom and when he saw her, he almost burst out laughing. "Hey, baby. You stuck?" He couldn't contain himself any longer. He started to laugh so hard that tears came out his eyes.

"I'm glad you think this is funny, Thomas, but if you don't help me get out of this, I'm gonna scream. Mimi will be here any minute so we can go to the movies and she'll have a field day with this. I can just hear her jokes. Not to mention the fact that everyone else will know what happened to me. So, maybe instead of laughing, you could help me figure a way out of this?"

Collins wiped the tears from his face and tried really hard not to laugh. Angel was very upset, he could tell because her face was changing colors. It went from red to purple to blue. It was hard not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. "Okay, baby... I'll... I... I..." Collins almost choked on his words. He couldn't help but laugh again. "I'll be right back." He managed to make it to their bedroom and bury his face into his pillow in hopes that Angel wouldn't hear him laughing.

Angel was grumbling in the bathroom. "Does he think I'm deaf? I can hear him laughing with his face in his stupid pillow. Shit! I...just...can't...get...this...off!" She pulled harder and still it wouldn't budge. "Oww! Shit, that hurt!"

Collins took a deep breath before he entered the bathroom. As Angel turned around, her face redder than ever, Collins lost it. "Baby... Angel... I'm so... sorry... I can't..."

He ran from the room and Angel could hear him trying not to laugh as he ran down the hall to bury his face in his pillow once again. "Maybe he'll suffocate," she grumbled. She tugged harder to no avail. "Damn, it's never gonna come off." Angel sat on the edge of the tub to catch her breath. Suddenly, her worst nightmare was coming true. There was a knock on the door and she knew it was Mimi. "Shit!"

She heard Collins open the door and greet Mimi.

Collins returned to the bathroom, his face more composed. "Mimi's here..." Snicker. "Do you want me to tell her you don't... feel like..." Gulp... "going?" Collins grabbed the towel off the rack and shoved it in his mouth. He didn't want Mimi to hear him laughing. He knew that if Mimi walked in and saw Angel like this, he would never hear the end of it from his lover.

"I'm so happy that you find this so amusing. Would you like to call Mark over and have him film me? Maybe you can send it in to that stupid show... funniest whatever." Angel hissed, "Just keep Mimi out of the bathroom and try to think of a way to help me."

Collins started to feel bad, so he leaned over and kissed Angel on top of her head. "I'm sorry, baby, but I have to ask. What made you stick them in there?" He struggled to hold in his laughter while he waited for her answer.

"I don't know," Angel whispered. "I guess for the same reason you touch something even though the sign says "wet paint". Shit, Collins, can't you remember how this fucking thing works?" Angel was very frustrated. She couldn't get the vision of Mimi's face out of her head. She knew exactly what Mimi would look like. She had seen that look before and Angel sure as hell didn't want to see that look directed at her now.

"Okay, let me think a minute." Collins said. "Oh, wait, I remember now. You just push it together and then they should slip out. Try it and if that doesn't work," he snickered, "we could always ask Mimi if she remembers." Collins started laughing again. Angel just glared at him. _She really looks adorable when she's frustrated_, Collins thought to himself.

Angel did as she was told and to her utter relief, her fingers slipped out. Grabbing Collins, she kissed him deeply. "Thank you so much for remembering that! I love you." She kissed Collins again, all over his face, and hugged him tight. "You're the best boyfriend anyone could ever have." She continued to kiss Collins' face until she heard Mimi come in the bathroom.

"Didn't you two get enough of that last night?" Mimi asked as she walked in on the couple kissing. Bending down, she picked up the multi-colored item from the floor. "Oh, hey, I remember this thing. It's one of those Chinese finger traps. I used to love these things."

"Figures." Angel laughed as she put her arms around Collins and secretly squeezed him. He just smiled knowingly.

"Angel, remember that loser John I used to go out with? He got his fingers stuck and no one would tell him how it worked?" Mimi started laughing as she pushed her fingers easily in and out of the trap. "What a jerk."

Collins looked down at Angel and winked.

"Yeah, I remember," Angel said. "Poor guy had to go to the emergency room to get it off." Angel started laughing. "They should put an instruction booklet inside those things, just in case someone gets stuck and there's no one around to help them." She looked at Collins and they both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Mimi asked.

"Nothing," The couple said in unison.

"Hey, are you ready to go, Meems?"

Angel leaned over and whispered in Collins' ear "Thanks for not saying anything."

"You're welcome, but you owe me, girl," he whispered sexily back to her.

"I'll pay up as soon as I get home," she said as she kissed her lover goodbye.

"Come on, Angel, you two can go at it later. Right now, we have to go or we're gonna be late," Mimi said as she dragged her best friend out the door.

Angel turned and winked at Collins as the door closed behind them.

**The End**


End file.
